


The Dromund Kaasanova

by SousukeBeru



Series: Star Wars: Everybody Loves Lana [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SousukeBeru/pseuds/SousukeBeru
Summary: This story is based on Lana Beniko, from the Bioware game Star Wars: The Old Republic.  In it, Lana has left Hoth and been reassigned to the Imperial capital of Dromund Kaas, where she will meet an infamous Sith Lothario.
Relationships: Lana Beniko/Original Character(s)
Series: Star Wars: Everybody Loves Lana [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1256156
Kudos: 4





	The Dromund Kaasanova

The shuttle touched down on the grey steel landing pad, rocking only slightly as it settled. Above, the dark skies of Dromund Kaas cast the planet in perpetual night, lit only by the frequent lightning that played about the thick clouds. All around the landing pad rose a sea of imperious grey-black towers, the heart of Kaas City. This was the capital of the Sith Empire, a world as powerful and as fearsome as the people that called it home.

Blonde-haired Sith Lord, Lana Beniko, emerged from the shuttle and made her way to the Imperial officer waiting nearby. She was trailed by her blue-skinned Twi’lek slave, Elema, who dragged behind her a hover-trolley laden with Lana’s bags.

“My Lord Beniko,” said the officer as they approached, bowing. A clean-shaven man with a lean face, he spoke with a crisp Imperial accent. “I’m Lieutenant Tyrin, attaché to Darth Arkous. He sent me to escort you to your new home.”

“Very well,” said Lana. “Lead the way, Lieutenant.”

Elema loaded Lana’s bags into the trunk of Tyrin’s hover car, and then sat in the back while Lana sat up front with the Lieutenant. As they travelled through the skies of Kaas City (and the twi’lek got her first look at the colossal and impressive metropolis), the two humans spoke. Lana, apprentice to the fearsome Darth Arkous, had just been recalled from the frozen world of Hoth to the Imperial capital. Lana was deeply curious as to why.

“Lieutenant, have you any idea why my Master summoned me?” she pressed as they flew.

“I have no idea, my Lord,” said Tyrin far too quickly.

Lana frowned, knowing that the man way lying, and her curiosity grew.

Eventually they touched down on the private landing pad of a twentieth-floor apartment suite. Tyrin, desperate to please the Sith Lord, led the way inside, showing the place off to Lana. Hexagonal doors and soothing blue-white lighting bespoke standard Imperial design, and the huge suite had almost a dozen rooms. Lana herself could not think why she would need a home so large, but accepted the place graciously as a sign of her master’s favour.

The tour concluded in the suite’s massive living room, already partly furnished with a cushioned metal sofa, black-glass table, holo-projector and other items. Lana sat down upon the chair, relaxing for the first time since her long shuttle ride from Hoth, and sighed. “Elema,” she said to her slave. “I saw a large bath in one of the rooms. Run it for me,” she commanded, eager to undress and unwind.

“Yes, Mistress,” said the Twi’lek, who hurried off immediately.

Lana then turned to Tyrin. “Lieutenant, you are dismissed. Report to Darth Arkous that I am quite pleased with my new home. I shall report to him at the Citadel first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Very well, my Lord,” said the officer, and was just about to turn and depart when he saw Lana bend down to remove her green boots. “Please, allow me, my Lord,” he offered before his common sense could assert itself.

Lana, too tired to refuse, waved the man to continue. Immediately, Tyrin dropped to his knees before her. He had a thing for feet, and could not help indulging. It was only removing some shoes, it could not hurt, right?

Taking Lana’s right boot in his hands, Tyrin unzipped it down the side and slid if off her foot. Immediately he was hit with the musky, pleasant scent of her feet. The Lieutenant, feeling a stirring of his strong foot fetish, struggled to avoid getting hard.

No, she’s a Sith Lord, he thought. This is a mistake! I can’t get aroused or she’ll know…

He glanced up at her, but Lana was not looking in his direction. Instead her face was turned away, aimed out the nearby window and admiring the awesome view of Kaas City beyond. Helpless before his lust, Tyrin could not resist taking advantage and, as he moved to place her boot to one side, he quickly darted his nose inside and breathed deep of the heady aroma.

Oh fuck yes! The Lieutenant’s mind screamed in joy. Perhaps, he thought, just one more sniff would be okay… Oh yes that’s so good!

“Ahem!” Tyrin heard the Sith Lord say, and his heart stopped with terror. Ashen-faced, he glanced up at her, and found Lana scowling down at him. “Enjoying yourself, Lieutenant?” she asked.

“My Lord… I… I…” he stuttered, utterly lost for words. He was dead, Tyrin knew it. Sith Lords had executed underlings for far less!

“Listen to me, Lieutenant,” Lana told him. “I’m not angry, I’m pleased.”

“W… what?” Tyrin asked, scarcely able to believe his ears.

The Sith Lord narrowed her golden eyes at him, sizing him up while a sly smile spread across her lips. “You enjoy my feet, so be it. You can remove my boots, remove my socks, I’ll let you smell both till your hearts content. I’ll even let you touch my feet and give me a foot massage. All this in return for one little service…” she tempted.

“Anything, my Lord!” said the Lieutenant, bowing to her will and unaware that she was using the Force to heighten his arousal and desperation.

“Tell me why Darth Arkous has brought me home,” she asked him pointedly.

“Why… uh…I… I don’t know…” Tyrin said, though he was far from convincing.

Lana could feel him breaking, and reached down to her foot. Slowly, she peeled the sock off and revealed her bare arch and toes to the officer’s vision. He stared at the foot like an addict needing a hit, tracing its smooth curves in the air as she waved it back and forth. “Tell me, Lieutenant,” pressed Lana, again reaching out with the Force to be extra-convincing.

“He has another apprentice!” blurted Tyrin. “Lord Phorlis! His name is Lord Phorlis! Darth Arkous thinks he is as powerful as you! He wants to test you both against each other!”

Lana did not react to this, having suspected something along those lines. Keeping her thoughts to herself, she simply nodded at the Lieutenant, and offered him his reward. Raising her left boot, Tyrin eagerly took it in his hands, unzipping it and sliding it off. Before placing it on the floor, he stuck his nose inside and breathed deep.

“Oh yes!” he moaned, shuddering in delight. Lana peeked down to where the Lieutenant sat on his knees, and noticed a visible bulge forming in his trousers. Next, he reached for her left sock, gently pulling it off to reveal the bare foot underneath. Tyrin took a moment to savour the perfect sight, and then lifted the balled-up sock to his nose and inhaled deeply. “Oh…fuck…” he breathed, eyes rolling back in his head.

When the Lieutenant recovered, he took her bare foot in his hands, and then looked up at the Sith Lord. Lana nodded, bidding him continue, and Tyrin immediately began massaging. Now it was Lana’s turn to enjoy herself, as he rubbed with his thumbs and ground his knuckles into her heel and arches. She felt muscles relax, tension and aches melting away under his relentless skill. Sighing contentedly, the Sith eventually changed foot and permitted the Imperial officer to do the same again. This he did, with as much ability and enthusiasm as before, and Lana felt a distinct buzz from his ministrations.

“Mistress,” said a voice suddenly from nearby, “your bath is ready.”

Lana looked over at Elema. “One moment, my slave,” she said, eager for a nice long bath but also sad to know that her foot massage had to end. First, however, she had one more use for Tyrin. “You can stop now, Lieutenant,” she told him.

Reluctantly he ceased, but remained kneeling before her.

“Now, Lieutenant, I have one more use for you,” said Lana, and Tyrin looked up at her, adoration written on his features. “I want everything on this rival of mine, this Lord Phorlis. You will leave here, you will report to Darth Arkous as planned, and then you will secretly locate every file on Phorlis. I want his background, powers, abilities, weaknesses, everything Arkous has. Is that clear?”

“But… but my Lord, I cannot steal from Darth Arkous…”

Lana had no time for his excuses, and simply stuck both of her bare feet in his face. Pressed over his nose, Tyrin began breathing deeply. “Oh…. Oh, fuck…” he moaned, shaking with delight and getting high on her scent.

“Take out your cock,” Lana commanded, and whatever voice of common sense that the Lieutenant should have had was silenced. He obeyed, pulling out a raging erection, already dripping precum. “Now, you can masturbate with my feet in your face… once you promise that you will bring me what I want.”

“I… I can’t…” began Tyrin, but then he took another lungful of her feet and lost himself in his fetish ever more. “Oh fuck yes… yes… please let me masturbate for your feet! I will do anything!”

“Very good, Lieutenant,” said the Sith. “You will bring me what I seek.”

“Yes! YES!” he cried, desperate.

“Then you may begin,” said Lana, and almost immediately Tyrin grabbed his cock and began jerking it furiously.

The Sith Lord watched, amused at his mindless joy. Hands a blur, wanking himself stupid, the Lieutenant moaned into her feet while breathing deeply, so utterly lost in indulging his perverted fetish fantasies. It did not take long before he began to twitch and shudder, his breathing getting harder as his hips began to buck involuntarily. “Fu… fu… oh FUCK!” he cried out after only a minute, his cock erupting over his hands and spilling his jism to the polished floor.

Lana removed her bare feet from his face, and carefully studied Tyrin’s look of post-orgasmic bliss. “Thank… thank you… my Lord,” he managed, grateful in the extreme.

Carefully, curious to see what he would do, she lowered a single bare foot to the floor. Landing on the drops of cum she found there, Lana swished her toes through the pearly-grey jism, and then carefully lifted the foot back towards the Lieutenant’s face. Slowly she guided it towards his mouth.

Tyrin watched the foot, toes dripping with his own ejaculate, and did not hesitate. Parting his lips, he took the toes into his mouth, eagerly tasting them and licking them clean. If he in any way disliked the taste of his own cum, or if her sweaty feet displeased him, the Lieutenant certainly did not show it. In fact, he seemed to get off on the act of submission, and his cock, now only semi-erect, twitched in approval.

“I’m done playing with you,” Lana announced suddenly, withdrawing her foot and rising from the sofa, avoiding the rest of his jism as she walked away. “Go, carry out my commands,” she said over her shoulder as she fell into step with Elema.

“Yes, my Lord!” said Tyrin, tucking away his cock and rising. “Thank you, my Lord!” he called after her, but Lana and her Twi’lek slave had already left the room, closing the door behind them.

\-----

Lana’s bare feet felt cold on the marble tiles as she entered the bathroom. Dominating the centre of the large room was a bath sunken into the floor, a large circular bowl that could easily fit five, maybe six people at once. Lana knew of the sexual appetites of some Sith, and supposed that some did indeed require baths that size. For her, though, it seemed overly indulgent, not that she was going to complain.

Elema had filled the bath to a pleasingly warm temperature, and foamy bubbles drifted thickly upon the surface. The Sith Lord was not overly keen on bubbles, but Lana decided not to mention it. The topic could wait for another time.

Eager to be clean, Lana began to strip. Casting her green outer robes and grey under armour aside, she soon stood nude, stretching as she relished the freedom. Nearby, Elema hurried to pick her Mistress’s clothes up from the floor, but Lana waved her off. “Oh no, my slave. I have another task for you right now.”

The Twi’lek smiled mischievously. “Anything, my Mistress,” she intoned with a bow.

Lana smiled back, and then stepped forward. Carved steps led down into the pool-like bath, and she was soon in up to her thighs. Lowering herself and turning around, the warm water engulfed her to her tits, as she sat back against the far edge of the bath and relaxed. Looking up at Elema, she commanded, “strip for me, slave.”

Elema stepped to the side of the bath, to give her Mistress the best possible view, and then began. She started to sway, gently and rhythmically to some unheard beat, turning as she did so. Hands teased and caressed her blue head-tails, bringing the tip of one to her mouth to lick suggestively with her tongue. Then she reached to her top, and with a single deft motion pulled it up over her head, exposing a sexy black lace bra underneath.

Lana watched intently, delighting in the show. The Twi’lek turned away, still swaying, exposing her back to Lana. With a few dextrous flicks of her delicate fingers, Elema brought the bra off, and dropped it in a carefree fashion to the floor. With a spin, and turned to face her Mistress, but her hands were cupping her luscious tits and hiding them from view.

The Sith Lord stared, entranced, silently begging the slave to move her hands. Eventually she did so, giving Lana an eyeful of her large breasts, which bounced as the Twi’lek swayed and danced. Something about the routine always aroused Lana, and her hands were now down between her legs, touching her pussy under the cover of the bubbles.

The dance routine was getting complex now, as Elema spun through some dextrous handstands and twirls. At the end of every move, her trousers had inched slightly but noticeably down her hips, gradually exposing the black thong she wore underneath. Finally, they crossed some invisible threshold, tumbling the rest of the way down her legs as the Twi’lek slave executed a deft cartwheel, leaving the trousers in a discarded heap on the floor as Elema moved clear.

Standing in nothing but a thong, the slave stopped. Facing her Mistress, she raised a hand to her mouth, slid a lone index finger into her lips, and then slowly back out again. Trailing saliva, she traced the finger down her body, circling a breast and lightly flicking a nipple, then on down across her flat stomach and finally down into the thong. Elema gasped, smiling lustily, and began to play with herself as Lana watched. Then, with a wink, she turned away again, and bent over. Agonisingly slowly she slid the thong down, almost bending over double with acrobatic skill, exposing her ass and glistening pussy lips to her Mistress as she did so.

Lana was enthralled, as always, and getting ever so hot as she watching and rubbed her clit. She gasped aloud, and Elema could tell from the movement of the human’s arms just what her Mistress was up to. With catlike grace, the Twi’lek began to stalk around the outside of the bath, approaching the Sith slowly. Lana watched, delighting just in seeing the other’s gorgeous naked body. As the slave neared, she paused by a shelf, where the cunning blue-skinned alien, having already anticipated her Mistress’s request, had deposited one of the bags brought from Hoth. Reaching inside, she pulled out a long vibrator, one manufactured on the Pleasure Planet of Zeltros and possessed of a vast number of weird and wonderful settings. Holding it forth, she saw Lana nod, and only then did the slave slide into the bath.

Lana ceased pleasuring her own clit, reaching for Elema and pulling her close to kiss her. The Twi’lek slave yielded herself willingly, giving her body enthusiastically to her Mistress in a way she had never done with her previous owners. She returned the kiss with relish, running one hand sensitively down the side of Lana’s face, while the other lowered the vibrator into the bath. She flicked the ‘on’ switch, and at once the muffled humming could be heard through the water. With practiced skill, Elema found Lana’s pussy and gently slid the item inside.

Immediately the Sith Lord gasped, breaking the kiss as her mouth contorted into a large ‘Oh!’ Pleased with the reaction, Elema leant forward, kissing and sucking on Lana’s pert nipples, which only caused her to moan louder. The Twi’lek moved from one tit to another, deftly sweeping away some bubbles that got in her way. Lana, lost in the blazing pleasure between her legs, allowed her slave to do as she wished, too far gone to care.

Elema moved forward in the water, straddling her Mistress’s thigh as she switched mode on the vibrator. “Oh… fu…ck… fuck yes!” exclaimed the Sith, breathing heavily as her body shook with joy. As Lana writhed, the thigh between Elema’s legs rubbed the slave’s pussy. The Twi’lek sighed and relished her Mistress’s smooth skin brushing her clit, but held back from enjoying it too much. She had a duty to her Mistress to see Lana cum first.

That goal was not long in arriving. Sensing that Lana was close, Elema hit the intensity switch one again, and under the water the vibrator rose another level in intensity. That was all it took to push the Sith over the edge, and Lana cried out with inarticulate joy as her body bucked. Water splashed as her legs kicked, screaming her orgasm to the ceiling as Elema continued to kick and caress her skin. Eyes wide and mouth wider, there was no mistaking Lana’s climax, and she gave herself over completely to relishing it for as long as she could.

Slowly, inevitably, the sensation faded, and as her Mistress’s cries of ecstasy ceased, Elema turned off the vibrator and gently removed it. Breathing deeply, Lana sank back against the side of the bath, a deeply satisfied smile upon her face. “As ever, you please me immensely, my slave,” praised the Sith.

“Thank you, Mistress,” said the Twi’lek, happy to have served well.

“Now,” said Lana, lifting a hand and calling on the Force to bring soap from a nearby shelf. “You may begin cleaning me. And after that,” she said, fixing her slave with her golden eyes. “I want you to unpack that double-ended dildo. You and I need to test my new bed next…”

Elema smiled, feeling her body tingle at the prospect. “Of course, Mistress,” she gladly agreed.

\-----

Later that night, Lana sat naked at a computer terminal, its blue-white light the only thing illuminating her gorgeous face and flawless skin. In the large double bed behind her Elema slept under black and red sheets, worn out by athletic sex and multiple orgasms.

Lana let her slave enjoy her rest, but the Sith Lord had things to do. Lieutenant Tyrin had proven both dependable and efficient, and had mailed Lana exactly what she requested. She made a mental note to use him again at some point. Every Sith spied on every other, and if she could use Tyrin’s foot fetish to turn him, then she would have a valuable double agent as her Master’s attaché.

Getting comfortable on her chair, Lana perused the files on her rival, Lord Phorlis. He was clearly skilled and formidable, but she smiled as she began to read about his one weakness…

\-----

Early the following day, Lana took a trip to the colossal and imposing Sith Citadel, a monstrous building that loomed over the Kaas City skyline, a fearsome reminder of Imperial power and might. There-in she reported to her Master, Darth Arkous. One of the red-skinned Pureblood Sith, Arkous combined both Force mastery and a calm, controlled patience, a dangerous combination that Lana both feared and expected.

“Welcome, my apprentice,” he said from behind a grand desk, his voice cultured but unreadable. “You have been on Hoth too long.”

Lana bowed. “Yes, Master, but the Empire had business there, and I go where the Empire bids me.”

“As do we all,” said Arkous, sizing her up. “You are wondering why I have brought you home?”

“No, Master,” she lied, “it is not my place to question your commands.”

The red-skinned Sith smiled at that, pleased with her answer even though he knew it was a fabrication. He was glad that his apprentice could lie well. “I have plans in motion, my apprentice,” he said at last. “I will make my move soon, and will need you close when that happens. In the meantime, I have need of your skills in other matters.”

Lana nodded. “Anything, Master,” she said, and Arkous began.

What followed was a long day for Lana running errands for her Master. She had forgotten how tedious life in the capital could be, meeting Imperial officers, collating intelligence, analysing reports and more. Arkous had his fingers in a lot of pies, and participating in the administration of the Empire quickly had Lana longing for the frigid wastes of Hoth again.

Eventually her work ceased, and Darth Arkous released her from her duties. Lana immediately took a speeder home, eager to get on with her own agenda. That morning before she left she had dispatched Elema to the Kaas City market with a load of credits and specific instructions, and she was eager to see what the Twi’lek slave had acquired.

Entering her suite, Lana called for Elema as she made her way to the grand living room and that comfortable sofa from the night before. Sitting down upon it, she sensed the Twi’lek’s approach. Turning to see her enter the room, Lana gasped.

“Good evening, Mistress,” said the blue-skinned alien shyly.

“Good evening, my slave,” said Lana, her eyes taking in Elema’s new appearance. During their time on Hoth, Lana had her slave wear thick and warm clothing, which was functional but hardly fashionable. Now she had instructed the Twi’lek to buy attire more suited both to Dromund Kaas’s environment, and to the slave of a prominent and powerful Sith Lord.

What Elema had gotten and what she was now dressed in was eye-catching to say the least. The slave stood before her Mistress in a skimpy outfit, which began at the neck with a decorative golden collar. Secured to it was an inverted Y of crimson fabric, the thin strips of which barely covered Elema’s nipples but otherwise left her large breasts very visible. Dropping her gaze, Lana saw that the Twi’lek’s legs were bare, her dignity hidden only by a very sheer cut bikini bottom (red to match the top). Completing the ensemble were a set of sandals upon her delicate feet, exposing Elema’s perfect toes.

“I… I was told that this is the fashion among the capital’s slaves,” said Elema by way of explanation.

Lana drank in the sight. “I approve, my slave,” she said quite honestly.

The Twi’lek bowed slightly. “I am glad it pleases you, Mistress.”

“Sadly, though,” said Lana with genuine regret, “I cannot enjoy you tonight. I must eat quickly and then be out. Did you follow my other instructions?”

“Yes, Mistress,” said Elema. “Dinner is almost ready, and I have already laid out the clothes I purchased for you at the market.”

“Then,” said Lana, “it is time I chose something…”

\-----

The speeder taxi dropped Lana off right outside the Nexus Room cantina, a popular club in the southern part of Kaas City. The dark, lightning-filled skies above had begun to drizzle, and so the droid driver had parked the taxi under an awning. Lana emerged and made for the entrance unperturbed by the weather.

Though she was not vain, the young Sith Lord figured that she looked rather good, and silently congratulated Elema for her choice of clothing. She wore an elegant one-piece dress of a brilliant emerald fabric. Across the top it hung on one shoulder (the left), and then ran diagonally down across her body, giving tantalising cleavage as it threatened to expose her right nipple. Below, the dress hung long at the front and back, but sheer slits in the sides allowed Lana to show off her long legs as she walked. A golden sash (to match her eyes) was cinched at the waist, and upon her feet were black open-toe high heels.

It was hardly the ensemble of a fearsome Sith Lord, but that was the point.

Lana entered the Nexus Room, taking in the sight. A flight of stairs before her led down into the large club, each step under-lit by white neon. A bar sat right in the middle of the room, and the high ceiling above was full of writhing hologram dancers. All around were tables full of drinking, laughing, wild people, a cross-section of the Empire that ran from the lowliest of alien slaves to the human and Sith elite. Music and light blared all around, a cacophony of sensations.

She did not linger long. Lana descended quickly into the club, crossing the main bar area towards the private rooms at the back. Here, she knew, the rich and powerful rented space for personal parties and events, and it was one of these that she sought. Entering a long corridor filled with doors, she walked swiftly, seeking the right room.

The right one, it turned out, was easily recognisable by a hulking Rattataki guard outside. The grey-skinned brute, a humanoid with a bald head, scowled at Lana as she approached.

“I’m expected, let me in,” she said simply, making a gesture as she called on the Force.

“You are expected,” droned the thug, “I will let you in.”

He stepped aside, opening the door, and Lana went in. The door shut immediately behind her, sealing her in, as the Sith Lord took in the room.

It was an intimate place to meet guests, consisting of little more than a large table and cushioned seats built into the wall all around. Lana stood at the one edge of the table, beside a holoprojector that was currently displaying girl-on-girl porn, but this was not what drew her eyes.

On the table was a naked woman, an auburn-haired human, crying “Uh-uh-uh!” with pleasure every time the man atop thrust into her. Her bare legs and feet were in the air, and between them was the man in question, Lord Phorlis.

Lana took him in, for the files did not do him justice! He was a monster of a man, with the deep crimson skin of a Sith Pureblood. Thick hair, black as night, hung wild from his head, and his face was chiselled perfection, enhanced by the distinctive Pureblood ridges on his jaw. What drew Lana most was his body, though. Muscled from chest to legs, not an inch of wasted skin, he was built in the perfect V-shape that body-builders often strived for. Even his ass looked firm and flawless, as it drove up and down like a piston, relentlessly thrusting his cock into the woman below him.

Lana was able to tear her eyes from the scene just long enough to notice two other naked women, another human and a purple-skinned Togruta, lying on the chairs, dazed and clearly exhausted by the insatiable Sith Lord in their midst. Clothes and empty wine glasses lay scattered about, completing the scene of decadence, and the smell of sex lay thick in the air.

Before Lana could announce herself, the fucking on the table reached its climax, as both the woman and Lord Phorlis came together. The former screamed her pleasure high and openly, while the Sith thrust deep inside and growled his orgasm with a deep and primal cry. Their bodies shook the table with the strength of their release, and Lana feared that it would collapse, but no.

She let them finish, her golden eyes sparkling intently as she watched Lord Phorlis slowly withdraw. Only now was his monster cock, larger than most of the toys of Elema’s collection, revealed. It was a throbbing mass of man-meat, hard and veiny even after cumming. Phorlis’s erection began to soften only slightly, and was clearly not satisfied. Lana did not even realise she was staring at it until he spoke and broke her trance.

“Who are you?” he asked in a low and powerful voice. “Wait, I know you…” Phorlis mused.

“Lana Beniko,” she said, and spread her arms in a harmless gesture. “I am here to talk, Lord Phorlis. You see I am devoid of armour or lightsaber.”

The Pureblood smiled, running his eyes across Lana’s body and lingering on her tantalising cleavage. “Welcome, Lord Beniko. Darth Arkous has spoken of you, but he neglected to mention your beauty.” Confidently, he sat with his legs spread and cock on full display, inviting her to see him. With the Force he pulled a bottle of Kuati wine from elsewhere in the room and took a deep swig of it. “Please, sit down,” he invited. “We can… talk… all you like.”

Slowly, wary of any hostile moves, Lana rounded the table and slid onto the seats. She shuffled along, closing the gap to Phorlis, but kept a slight distance. Still, she was close enough to get a good view of his magnificent nude form, and she could not resist drinking in the sight of him. Once she was settled, he turned to the other three women. “Get your clothes on and get out,” He told them firmly, and without daring to protest the three exhausted conquests hurried to obey.

Once the room was clear, Lana began. “I wish to discuss our mutual Master and his plans…” she started, but Phorlis cut her off.

“Shhh,” he said, moving close to her. The red-skinned Sith slowly lifted a hand to her face, and when Lana did not resist he lightly brushed the blonde hair from her eyes, then ran a finger down her cheek. “Talk can wait,” Phorlis told her, voice deep and seductive.

“My Lord, I would really rather just speak about…” she tried again, but he cut her off.

“No, you wouldn’t,” he told her, leaning in close. Lana could feel the heat of his body now, and smell the combination of sweat and sex on his skin. There was something so powerful and primal about him, and she felt herself grow aroused. “You didn’t dress that way for talking. You dressed to get my attention. Well, you have it, Lord Beniko.”

With that his fingers dropped from her face to her left shoulder, and with a large and powerful hand gently peeled back the green fabric there. Devoid of its one anchor, the dress fell away, tumbling down Lana’s chest and exposing her gorgeous tits to his view. Phorlis smiled, his cock visibly swelling at the sight, and Lana shuddered with expectation as his firm hands pulled her close.

Their lips melt, parted, and suddenly the Pureblood’s tongue was upon hers. Lana swooned as his powerful arms engulfed her in his embrace, the strength and passion of his kiss taking her by surprise. His alluring musk was all around her, and she breathed deep of him, relishing it.

They continued kissing, Lana relishing every moment of it, as Phorlis’ hands roamed over her bare breasts and teased her nipples. She gasped and moaned, deeply aroused and giving him free reign to do as he wished. Encouraged by this, his hands moved down, finding and pulling off the golden sash on her waist. Only then did he slip a strong, warm hand up her thigh and under her lower dress. What he found there, or rather didn’t find there, surprised him.

Phorlis broke the kiss. Looking her in her golden eyes, he smiled confidently. “No underwear, Lord Beniko?” So saying, Lana felt his hand under her dress find and casually brush her pussy, and she sighed with pleasure. “If you wanted me so badly, you should have just come in and begged on your knees like those other sluts,” he teased. “Ladies who ask nicely always get a taste of my cock. I’m kind like that.”

Lana did not answer, and instead leaned forward, kissing his firm chest. His skin tasted as good as it smelled, and Lana eagerly licked and kissed his pecs like a woman possessed. “That’s it,” he whispered into her ears as she explored his body, “we Sith are creatures of passion. Show me what yours is really like!”

Lana did not understand how, but Lord Phorlis had aroused a strong animal lust in her, and she had no will to stop it. Giving in, she broke away from him just long enough to shrug out of her dress, throwing it aside as her shoes dropped to the floor. Nude, she gave the Pureblood no time to admire her beauty, and instead went right back to ravishing him with her mouth and tongue.

Phorlis fell back onto the table, and Lana went down atop him. Kissing her way down his torso, Lana could feel his monster cock, raging hard and erect, idly slapping her tits as she moved. Glancing down, she looked at the swollen member and actually found herself licking her lips. It had been a long time since she had tasted a cock.

“Do it,” encouraged the Pureblood, watching her with evident satisfaction.

Lana eagerly complied. Sliding the rest of the way down his body, she grabbed her large breasts and sandwiched his massive erection between them. Phorlis growled with sexual pleasure at the sensation, as Lana began to rub her tits back and forth along his shaft. As she did so she stared at the cock’s head intently, and saw it leaking copious amounts of precum. Hungrily, she bent down and began to lick it up with her tongue.

Phorlis shuddered in pleasure at the sensation, and Lana continued. The Pureblood’s precum was sweetly delicious, and she could not resist widening her lips around the head to get more of it. Now giving both a titjob and blowjob simultaneously, Lana really started to get into it, bobbing her head rapidly and massaging his erection with her luscious breasts.

Phorlis openly moaned his appreciation, and this only encouraged Lana more. Moving rapidly, she continued to apply stimulation as the Pureblood writhed and twitched beneath her, pleasured to the extreme. She kept going, tongue and tits working overtime, as Phorlis built rapidly towards climax. Suddenly he cried out, body shaking with ecstasy, and he bucked his hips and exploded in Lana’s mouth.

The blonde Sith Lord took the load, savouring the salty but not unpleasant taste as she swallowed it. She smiled lustily as she did so, aroused by her own dirty actions. Lana was getting into this, and she liked it!

Phorlis, eyes refocusing as he came down from his orgasmic high, tipped his head up and looked down his body at her. The sight of Lana’s nude form was pleasing in the extreme, and, lust still unsated, he acted.

Lana was caught by surprise by his sudden recovery, as Phorlis sat up, grabbed her, and pulled her down onto the table with him. With him sitting up they had now traded places, and now it was the Pureblood’s turn to be on top. Lana watched, fascinated, as he scooped up the bottle of Kuati wine he was drinking before. Before she could protest, he upended it over her torso, splashing the expensive vintage over her tits.

Lana understood at once as Phorlis then fell atop her, licking the fine liquid from her body. She sighed in delight as he ran his tongue all over her, and the Pureblood seemed to relish the mixed taste of wine and her sweat. His ravishing of her body began slowly at first, but soon grew in passion as his cock recovered and began to swell again. Lana marvelled at the Pureblood’s insatiable libido, and grew ever more turned on by his lustful attentions.

“You want this in you?” he whispered in her ear in a husky voice, and there was no mistaking what he referred to.

“Oh fuck yes,” Lana found herself saying, so desperate for his cock she could not stand it. Normally she liked to be the one in charge of proceedings, but she knew deep down that if the Pureblood had asked her she would have begged for it!

“Yeah, of course you do,” Phorlis said, getting off on how needy the other Sith Lord had become. Glad to oblige, he slid back off the table, dragging Lana with him. He pulled her to a standing position, a deep kiss holding her attention, and then with a firm shove the Pureblood turned her around and bent her over the table.

“Wait…” said Lana, unused to such treatment, but there was no stopping the massive Sith, as he spread her legs to reveal her sopping wet pussy. Her body betrayed her, her need all-consuming and evident, and she did not resist. Without any hesitation, Phorlis stepped in close and rammed his monster erection in. Lana’s protests died instantly in her throat, the giant cock filling her completely in a way that made her cry out in both pain and pleasure. “Oh FUCK!” She screamed, howling with pleasure and uncaring if the whole Nexus Room cantina could hear.

“Yeah, let it all out!” cried Phorlis, now rhythmically pounding her from behind. For emphasis, he slapped her ass cheeks, and Lana moaned anew.

“Uh! Uh! Uh! Oh!” chanted the human with each powerful thrust into her, relishing every moment of it and having experienced nothing like it before. When Lana and Elema played, toys tended to go inside and then buzz. The sensation of Phorlis withdrawing a good eight inches and then plunging back in again was something new and very welcome!

Lana was face down on the table, eyes rolling back in her head and mouth agape as she moaned in mindless pleasure. Had she been capable of thought she would have been aghast at how undignified this was, and it was about to get worse. Suddenly she felt a tug on her blonde hair, as Phorlis grabbed a handful and pulled back, lifting her head up. “Play with those tits for me!” he told her in a commanding voice, and Lana found herself complying before she even knew what she was doing.

Phorlis laughed to see her so lost, and kept pulling on her hair with one hand and slapping her ass with the other. He kept up his frantic pace of fucking her from behind, getting faster with each passing moment as he got off on seeing Lana yield. She was now playing with her nipples and moaning constantly, and the Pureblood began to wish that he could have filmed the show to blackmail her with later. Oh well, maybe another time.

“I’m… I’m cumming!” managed Lana after a few minutes. “Oh fuck me I’m cumming!” she cried, feeling the rush of approaching orgasm and giving her body over to it. Moments later she began to tremble and shake, her moans building to a wail of inarticulate primal pleasure as her pussy exploded with sensation. “FUUUCCKK!” she screamed as she climaxed.

Her cries were like music to Phorlis’ ears, and as Lana bucked and writhed in ecstasy beneath him he began to cum too. His hips jerked forwards, his cock buried itself even deeper in Lana’s pussy, and he blew his load inside her. The Pureblood relished the sensation, growling out his own orgasm in his deep voice as the indescribable pleasure engulfed him. “Oh FUCK YEAH!” he called out, revelling not just in the climax but in having literally fucked a rival Sith Lord.

Lana, dazed and exhausted, flopped forwards on the table, while behind her Phorlis withdrew and fell back on a nearby chair. Both were covered in a sheen of sweat and were breathing heavily, and there was silence in the small room for a few long moments as they collected themselves.

Eventually Lana turned around, and her golden eyes met the dark eyes of Lord Phorlis. “That… that was good,” she told him with a sly smile.

The Pureblood gazed lustily back at her, while between his legs his right hand was idly jerking his semi-erect cock. “Shame you’re spent,” he said to her, “but I suppose it’s too much to ask that even a fellow Sith can satisfy me.”

Lana did not even hesitate. She rose on all fours, and crawled across the table towards him. Her naked body swayed sexily as she moved, like a predator stalking its prey. Reaching the edge, she dropped nimbly to the floor before him, and rose up between his legs. Bringing up her hands, she took hold of the base of his dick, and eagerly ran her tongue up it. She savoured the taste of her own pussy juice on his erection, and felt it grow stiffer in her hands.

Phorlis laughed. “Yeah, that’s right,” he said as she lowered her lips to his throbbing member. “None of you girls can resist my cock…”

\-----

Sometime later the two Sith Lords were well and truly spent. Slowly Lana began to get dressed, picking up her gown from the floor and putting it on over her sweaty and cum-stained body. Her tangled hair looked a mess, and she felt exhausted, but she did not care. She was well satisfied.

“Lord Beniko,” said Phorlis, lounging out nude on a chair and making no effort to get dressed himself, “I have never met anyone as insatiable as you. We will do this again, I take it?”

“Of course,” said Lana, cinching the sash at her waist before bending over to him. She reached out, kissed him on the lips, and then lightly caressed his cock. “I need this in me again,” she told him.

“Of course you do,” said the Pureblood, glad that she craved what only he could provide.

“Now I must be off,” she said, retrieving her high-heel shoes and slipping them over her bare feet.

“Wait,” he said as she made for the door. “Didn’t you want to discuss something?”

“It’s quite alright, Lord Phorlis,” she told him, “I got everything I needed tonight. Farewell,” and with that she left the room, making her way back through the Nexus Room cantina.

Yes, Lana thought, she did indeed get all she needed. Let Phorlis believe that he had her where he wanted her. She had learned plenty, and when the inevitable showdown between the two protégés of Darth Arkous came, it would be Lana who emerged triumphant…

THE END… FOR NOW…


End file.
